1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a collapsible structure. In example embodiments the structure may be configured to collapse from a relatively large structure to a relatively compact structure. The structure may have many uses which may include, but are not limited to, a hunting shack, a storage shack, an ice fishing house, an emergency shelter, and a hut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary and collapsible structures are used in a variety of applications. Tents, for example, provide a quick and relatively easy means to provide temporary housing for hunters and/or campers. Some ice fishing huts, as another example, resemble a tent and provide a temporary housing for ice fishermen. These structures, however, often do not provide adequate protection against high winds and heavy rains. As a consequence, some artisans have turned to designing collapsible structures having rigid panels pivotally connected to one another so the structure may be collapsed. These structures work relatively well for their intended purposes, however, they all suffer from one or more disadvantages in terms of portability and ease of assembly.